The final cut
by Candra Jade
Summary: The final fight with Voldemort is nearing and Remus Lupin has to deal with his inner demons, if he doesn't want to lose Nymphadora Tonks.Written before DH, this is complete AU. Rated for sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The final Cut**

Pairing: Tonks/Lupin

Rating: R (FSK 16)

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter Tonks and Lupin would still be alive.

**Chapter 1**

Nymphadora Tonks sat on her couch, absent - mindedly watching a burning candle on the table in front of her. It had been two hours ago that she had left the hospital wing and she couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Lupin.

The frustration about her feelings for him had left her exhausted. She was sure that Remus felt something for her but he wouldn't allow himself to act on his feelings.

_And all girls dream of finding a noble man she thought bitterly. They should mention in the romance novels that these kinds of guys only bring problems._

Tonks' thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was past midnight and she wondered who would visit her at this time. When she opened the door the person she least expected was standing in front of her: Remus Lupin.

"What do you want?" Tonks asked him, straightforward as usual.

"I was worried about you, Tonks. I wanted to see if you are alright. ... Today in the hospital wing ... I didn't want to hurt your feelings. It's not that I don't like you, you know that. It's just ... I want you to be happy."

"No, Remus, I'm not alright. And yes you hurt me. And if you want to make me happy you're doing quite a lousy job."

He noticed the tears forming in her eyes and fought the urge to just take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright. He knew it would be a lie no matter what he did. If he kept rejecting her he would break her heart as much as his. But if he acted on his feelings for her he would give her nothing but a life as an outcast.

"I'm sorry, Nymphadora. I wish I could make you happy. I wish I could give you all my love and treat you like the queen you are to me. I wish I could give you the life you deserve. But I can't. All I can offer you is a lifetime of people staring at you with disgust or even openly insulting you. They will treat you like that just for being the woman on my side. You deserve so much better."

Tonks looked at him with so much love and tenderness that he thought his heart would break.

"Do you really think I've never experienced this treatment before? Remus, I'm the daughter of a Black offspring and a muggle-born. During my years in Hogwarts all Slytherins looked at me with disgust, because in their eyes my mother betrayed her family heritage by choosing my father. And during my first year the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs didn't treat me much better, because they knew my mother was a Black. Everybody knew I was related to Sirius who supposedly was a Death Eater and cold blooded murderer. Do you think that made me popular? Believe me, I can handle the stares and the murmuring and the insults. I don't care, Remus. All people whose opinion I care about know and like you. And I love you, more than words can express. Nothing else matters."

Remus was stunned for a moment and didn't know what to say. So he laid everything he had to say in a loving kiss. When she kiss ended Tonks grinned widely like a kid on Christmas and Remus couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, Nymphadora," he whispered while he stroked her cheek gently, "But we should not hurry anything. Let's take things slow. I want you to be completely sure that this is what you want."

Tonks rolled her eyes, but didn't stop grinning. "I am completely sure, Remus. But if it helps you to relax, I'm fine with taking things slow. I am content with just being near you, holding your hand and kissing you again and again. But if this shall work I have one condition."

Remus looked puzzled at the woman in front of him.

"You have to stop calling me Nymphadora," she stated firmly.

Lupin laughed. "You don't seriously expect that I call my girlfriend by her surname, do you?"

"Girlfriend. I like the sound of this. But I don't like the sound of Nymphadora," Tonks told him, sulking playfully.

Lupin decided to play along and took Tonks in his arms. "What about pet names. I could start calling you sweet cheeks."

"Don't you dare!" Tonks was enjoying this carefree little banter more and more.

When he spoke again Remus expression became soft and serious. "I think I'll go with Dora. It means 'gift' and you are the most precious gift in the world to me."

Tonks' eyes filled with tears and she needed a moment before she was able to speak again. "Dora sounds perfect," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following days were really busy and a lot less pleasant than the evening at Tonks' flat. There was one emergency session followed by another in the Auror office and in the headquarters of the Phoenix Order.

The Aurors intensified the tracing of death eaters and accomplished the search for possible traitors with paranoid zeal. Meanwhile, the order focused on finding the remaining three horcruxes.

McGonagall was testing all items in Hogwarts which had already been there 50 years ago, hoping that Voldemort had hidden at least one of the Horcruxes there. Other order members were searching in antiques stores for traces of items which had belonged to the founders of Hogwarts. The remaining members watched the Death Eaters who were still living their normal lives, because nobody had been able to prove yet that they were assisting Voldemort.

Tonks and Lupin barely saw each other during these days. They didn't have the opportunity to speak more than a few sentences to each other until the day of Dumbledore's' funeral. Lupin had picked her up in the morning so that they could pay their last respects to Dumbledore together.

After the ceremony Remus took Tonks aside. "Are you alright?" He asked thoughtfully. "You look a little tired."

"I'm fine," she answered, smiling at his concern. "I just had a busy week with both the work at the office and at the order. There wasn't a lot of time to relax. But I have a free evening tonight. Would you like to come over?" Tonks invited him.

"I would love to, but I don't think that I'll make it. I have the shift at the headquarters tonight.

Someone has to be there in case one of the members has important news or needs help. Kingsley will replace me as soon as he can leave the office, but in these days you can never say how late it will get. And I have the early shift tomorrow, so I have to stop by at the Shrieking Shack to prepare everything for tomorrow night when Kingsley comes. I have to see if the locks are still in good shape and everything."

"Oh Remus, I completely forgot that there is a full moon tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Dora. You have enough to think about right now," he said and gave her a gentle kiss.

It was already evening when Kingsley came to replace Remus and he could leave to prepare the Shrieking Shack. The hut was in a terrible state. Lupin had to replace all locks and some rotten boards. When he had nailed the last window it was already past 11 pm. _After this hard week she probably is asleep already, _Lupin thought. He was missing her and the memory of her lips on his was haunting him. It couldn't hurt to stop by at her apartment to see if she was awake, could it?

Tonks was exhausted but to agitated to sleep. So she was reading a book at her couch, wearing a thin summer night gown. She was really surprised to hear a knock at the door. Who would visit her that late? Tonks thought about putting some proper clothes on, but then decided against it. Maybe it was someone of the order or the ministry and it was about an emergency. In that case, whoever it was would not care about the way she was dressed. And if whoever was out there didn't have a good reason to disturb her she didn't care what this impertinent person thought about her outfit.

Remus knew it had been a mistake to come over as soon as Tonks opened the door. She was wearing nothing but a thin night gown which hid just enough of her body to make Remus' imagination run wild.

Maybe it was because he was too exhausted to control himself, or maybe it was the nearing full moon which caused his animalistic instincts to take over, or maybe it was simply because a stunningly beautiful woman was standing half naked in front of him. Whatever the reason was: Remus Lupin had never found it harder to control himself. _Pull yourself together, Remus,_ he told himself. This was Nymphadora Tonks, the woman of his dreams and she deserved better than being ravished by him in a moment of passion.

"Remus!" Tonks exclaimed. Her joyous smile made her lovely face even more beautiful. "I thought you couldn't come today."

"Yeah... I just got ready with the Shrieking Shack and I thought I could come over. You know... Seeing if you were still awake. And I saw light, so... But I see that you got ready for bed already, so... ." Lupin found it hard to form a coherent sentence and even harder to keep his eyes strictly on Tonks' face.

"No! I can't sleep anyways. Why don't you come in? We could drink a glass of wine or something."

Remus noticed the hopeful expression in her eyes. She would be terribly disappointed if he left now.

"Sounds great," Lupin answered and managed a smile.

Tonks grinned widely. "Great," she said.

_Merlin, that expression on her face is making me crazy. _Lupininstantly wondered how she looked in the heat of passion.

The young witch laid her arms around Lupin's' neck and gently pulled him in a kiss.

Her lips met his and he could feel her perfect breasts pressed against his chest. Lupin wasn't able to control himself only a minute longer. He kissed Tonks with a passion that left her incapable of action for a moment.

Tonks gasped surprised when Remus started to caress her breasts through the night gown. Before she was able to fully process what was happening, his hands had travelled beneath her night gown and were stroking the quickly hardening peaks of her breasts. Tonks moaned his name and let her hands wander to her lover's hair before she frantically started to undress him.

Lupin was still half clothed when he took the young woman in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. When he let her down she gave him a shy smile and slowly lifted her night gown. Remus took a moment to admire the sight in front of him. "Merlin, you're beautiful!" He sighed and walked over to the beautiful nymph to take her in his arms for another passionate kiss.

Remus only let go of Tonks long enough to remove the rest of his clothes. He smiled in anticipation and then gently pushed his young lover onto the bed. Tonks sighed blissfully when Remus began to leave a trail of kisses all over her body. Lupin could smell her arousal and the scent made him want his mate even more.  
He took his lover's scent in with his superior senses and knew he would go crazy if he couldn't have her right now.

Remus gave Tonks another breathtaking kiss and positioned himself above her. Before she could fully process the spiraling sensation of his erection pressed against her entrance, Tonks felt Remus enter her. The pleasant feeling was suddenly replaced by a short, but sharp pain that made her gasp. Lupin felt the woman he loved tense beneath him. The pain he saw in her face and the knowledge that he had caused it broke his heart.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered and started to pull out of her.

"It's alright. I'm fine. You don't need to stop." Tonks tried to smile.

"You're in pain, love," Remus said ruefully, lying down next to Tonks and stroking her hair. "I don't want to hurt you further. I'm so incredible sorry. I didn't know... If I had known... . Can I do anything for you? Do you want me to run you a hot bath or something?"

This time her smile was real. "Remus, it's alright, really. It wasn't that bad. It's me who should be sorry. I wanted to be with you, to make love to you. I wanted to make you happy and now I ruined everything."

Lupin looked Tonks in the eyes, gently stroking her cheek. "There is nothing you have to be sorry about, Dora."

He gave Tonks a sad half smile and pulled her in his arms. Remus caressed her and murmured endearments until she fell asleep in his arms. Remus Lupin on the other hand wasn't able to find any sleep that night.

When Tonks awoke late the next morning, she found the other side of the bed empty and a note lying on the nightstand.

_My dearest Dora,_

_I'm sorry that you have to wake up alone. Remember, I have the early shift at the headquarters and after that I have to settle in at the Shrieking Shack._

Dora, I'm incredibly sorry for the way I acted last night. I wished I could tell you that it was because of the pressure we're under right now, that it won't happen again and that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. But the truth is: I can't give you such a promise.

Last night, my wolfish nature took over and I hurt the person I love most on earth. And it might happen again, when a cumbering situation and the wrong phase of the moon are brought into contact.

I'm not always the friendly and caring man you fell in love with. A part of me is a beast and I don't want that beast to be able to hurt you again. Please understand that I can't risk to put you in danger again.

I love you, Dora. I always have and I always will. 

_Remus _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tonks was furious. How could he dare to dump her like that? It didn't matter to her that he had noble reasons. He had broken up with her before their relationship had a chance to develop. And he didn't even have the guts to face her when he informed her about his decision.

She was about to jump out of bed, determined to set Remus' mind straight, when an insistent knock at the window made her realize what had woken her up. It was an owl and she was picking against her window, getting more and more impatient. "It's alright, I'm coming,"  
Tonks groaned angrily.

The young witch opened her window and took the sheet of paper from the owl's leg. It had the Hogwarts seal on it. Tonks' mood changed from annoyed to interested. Why should someone in Hogwarts send her a letter? The letter was short, obviously written in a hurry.

_A reliable source told me where we could find one of the two remaining Horcruxes. I expect each member of the order at my office in Hogwarts. Today, 12 am._

_M. McGonagall_

_Two? _Tonks wondered. To her knowledge there were three Horcruxes left. Tonks looked at the clock next to her bed. It was past 11, talking to Remus had to wait.

Now excited, Tonks hurried to get dressed and leave for her meeting. After two years of work they were finally getting somewhere.

When Tonks arrived most of her colleagues were already there. For the first time, Ron and Hermione, who were of age now, attended a conference of the order. There had been a debate whether or not to loosen the rule that only full-educated wizards were allowed to join the order. But they had taken into consideration, that the DA members had already fought Death Eaters face to face. So they had allowed the two of them to join the order. But McGonagall had refused to loosen the rule that all members had to be of age, so Harry had to wait another month until he was allowed to join.

Tonks nodded at everybody and took a seat next to Kingsley.

"Hi," she greeted him, "Do you know more about what's going on?" she asked her partner curiously.

"I don't know more than you," he told her. The murmuring around them clearly showed that Tonks and Kingsley weren't the only people who were thrilled to learn more about the new developments. Everybody became quiet the minute the door opened and Minerva McGonagall entered the room.

"I know all of you are eager to hear what I have to tell you, so I will come straight to the point. One of the remaining Horcruxes has been identified and destroyed due to the information I got from my source. It has always been in Hogwarts." Everybody looked at McGonagall with wide eyes.

"Obviously, we underestimated You-Know-Who's boldness. He turned Godric Gryffindor's sword into a Horcrux."

The audience gasped at the news. One of the Horcruxes had been in their hands all the time and no one had known. "I destroyed the sword yesterday," McGonagall added.

One question was bothering everybody now.

"Who told you about the sword?" Tonks asked McGonagall.

The headmistress took a long breath followed by a moment of tense silence before she answered.

"Severus Snape."

"What?!" Kingsley exclaimed. "_He _is the _reliable _source?"

McGonagall raised her hands to signal the order members to listen.

"I know what you think; I know that he is the last person any of you is willing to trust. I thought the same way only a week ago. I started to go through Professor Dumbledore's belongings. Doing that, I found his Pensieve and used it, hoping to find some information that could be useful for us now. One of the memories consists of a talk between Professor Dumbledore and Snape. Let me show you what I saw, I am sure that will change your minds."

With these words, McGonagall took the Pensieve from the cupboard and placed it on the table. She used her wand to stir the liquor. One after another, the order members stuck their noses in the Pensieve until they all had entered the World of Dumbledore's memories.

_The wizards and witches found themselves inside of Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was sitting behind his desk. He was right in front of the group. It was as if he really was still among them, but all of them knew that he could neither see nor hear them. They heard a knock on the door and saw Severus Snape enter the room. _

_"Severus, thanks for coming. Please take a seat," Dumbledore greeted the younger teacher politely. Snape acknowledged the greeting with a nod and sat down in front of the desk, waiting to hear why he had been called to the headmaster's office._ _Dumbledore's expression became very serious._

"Severus, I wanted to talk to you because I need your help. The inside information about the death eater activities you could give us in the past has been very helpful. But I know that Voldemort lost his trust in you. He won't share information of importance with you anymore."

_"That's true. I'm afraid the Dark Lord is questioning my loyalties," Snape answered._

_"Yes, he is. But I am not, Severus. I trust you, I know where you stand in this war. And that's why I called you. If we want to have a chance against Lord Voldemort, we are in need of inside information. The kind of information you gave us in the past. I need you to gain Voldemort's trust back, so that he will never question you again. And there is a way you can do this. Kill me, Severus."_

_Snape looked as shocked as the visitors from the present._

_"You can't be serious!" Snape exclaimed._

_"Believe me, I am absolutely serious. I want you to smuggle a small group of death eaters into the school at night. I want you to convince them to come straight to my office, so that nobody else will be harmed. They have to see you killing me, Severus."_

_"Sir, are you sure this is the only way? You are of great importance in this battle."_

_"I considered this very carefully," Dumbledore replied. "And yes, I came to the conclusion that there is no other way. There are only two ways you could gain Lord Voldemort's trust forever: Either by killing me or by bringing him Harry Potter. And we have to protect Harry with all means."_

When they were back in the present nobody was able to speak, all of them too shocked to form a coherent sentence. So it was McGonagall who spoke first.

"I think you will agree with me now, that we can trust Snape. Now I will come back to the reason I called you today. Snape told me where another Horcrux is hidden. It's Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. It is kept in an old motel near London, that isn't used anymore. But according to Snape, they want to move it to a safer place and save it with a Fidelius spell now that there are only two Horcruxes left. So we haven't got much time. We have to get it tonight. According to Snape, there are at least a dozen Death Eaters at the motel. We have to prepare for a tough fight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Remus Lupin paced up and down the room, waiting for Arthur Weasley to tell him what had happened at the meeting and to replace him at the headquarters.

Remus had gotten one of the mysterious letters, too, but there still had to be someone at the headquarters. It was a central contact point for the order members who had special orders and of course for Harry. So Lupin just had to wait until Arthur came and told him what was going on.

He had the same questions as Tonks. _Two remaining horcruxes? What had happened to the third? Who was this "reliable source"? _But what worried him most was that the members of the order would most likely go and try to get that Horcrux. What would happen if they had to leave tonight? It was a full moon tonight, so they would have to leave without him.

He would not even know if something happened to them. If something happened to Tonks. His mind told him that there was nothing he could do about it. That it wasn't safe if he went with them in his wolf form. He could hurt one of his fellow order members. He could hurt her. But his heart said that he could not simply do nothing when the woman he loved was in danger.

It would be different if he had the Wolfsbane potion. His animal instincts were still there, even when he had taken the potion, but he would concentrate his aggression on the Death Eaters in a battle, wouldn't he?

Lupin knew Snape well enough to know that he always had a huge collection of self made potions in his office at Hogwarts. Maybe he still had a bottle of Wolfsbane potion there.

The normally always calm Lupin paced up and down the hall, waiting for Arthur. When he finally heard the door open, Lupin hurried to meet Arthur as soon as he entered the house.

"What is going on?" he asked his friend.

Arthur shortly explained what he had learned about Snape and the planned transport of the Horcrux.

"The order is getting ready to leave the minute we are talking. They have no time to waste, if they want to catch the Death Eaters before they can remove the Horcrux. Snape said the motel is guarded by at least a dozen Death Eaters. Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Tonks, Bill, Charlie and the twins are going to face them. Ron and Hermione were still discussing with Mad-Eye if they and Harry are allowed to go, too. Mad-Eye isn't happy about it, considering that Harry is under-aged and none of them has finished their education. But I don't think the kids will take no as an answer. If Mad-Eye doesn't allow them to come with him they'll follow him."

"Yes, they probably will. Harry is so much like James and his friends will stay by his side. I couldn't keep the three of them out of danger when they were thirteen, I doubt Mad-Eye will have more success now that they are grown up. I have to admit that they are better fighter than most of the people I've ever worked with. And if Snape's information is right, they'll need as many good fighters as they can get tonight."

_And that's why I'll have to be there, _Lupin thought. He said goodbye to Arthur and apparated to Hogsmead. He would take the secret passage through the Shrieking Shack to get in Snape's office and find the potion before sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At quarter to 9 Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George apparated to a secluded area in the woods, not far from the house where the Horcrux was kept. Hermione and Ron had prevailed and were going to meet them with Harry and as many other DA members they could find at short notice.

"I'm still not happy with a bunch of kids participating in this battle," Moody whispered grumpily.

"We saw these kids fighting at the ministry last year, Alastor. They can stand their ground. And if Severus is right about the number of Death Eaters in there, we will need more than seven fighters, "Kingsley stated.

As if they had heard the Auror, Harry, Ron and Hermione apparated next to them, accompanied by Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"You guys have a good timing," Tonks greeted, "Kingsley just stated that we are a few fighters short."

"We brought everybody of the DA who was still at school. Everybody else left immediately after Dumbledore's funeral," Hermione explained.

"Where's the rest of the order?" Harry asked, looking at the small group in front of him.

"Most are on missions. Arthur is at the headquarters. Don't know where Molly and Fleur are, they probably weren't at home and the information about the meeting didn't reach them in time. Remus couldn't come of course," Tonks said with a worried glance at the rising full-moon.

"Remus is fine, Tonks. He's safe, safer than any of us," Moody tried to comfort her.

Tonks gave him a weak smile for an answer. She couldn't explain it, but she felt an irrational worry for Remus.

"We're complete than," Mad-Eye interrupted her musings. "Everybody ready?"

The group nodded in unison.

"Let's go than," Moody ordered. "Tonks, Kingsley, Bill, Harry, Ron and Hermione attack from the backside. The rest is with me, we take the front door."

The subgroups had just formed and were on their way to the different entrances when they heard a rustling sound behind them. Everybody turned around, ready to attack.

Two figures in dark cloaks had appeared where the group had stood before.

"It's us, Molly and Fleur," said Mrs. Weasley and made a few steps forward. "We found the message about the order meeting when we came home from wedding dress shopping. I contacted Arthur at the headquarters and he told us where to find you," Molly explained.

"Good to have you with us," Moody answered. "Fleur, you're attacking from the backside with Bill and the others, Molly, you're with us," he said and set off.

Tonks grinned. "Typical Mad-Eye. He has never been a friend of long conversation, always straight to the facts."

"Remember, we'll blow the doors simultaneously at 9 sharp," Moody reminded.

Kingsley nodded. He had compared his watch with Moody's when they had discussed their plan earlier to make sure it showed exactly the same time.

At 9 pm Moody and Kingsley pointed their wands to the doors and called: _"Confringo!"_causing the front and the back door to burst simultaneously.

They allowed themselves only a second to assess the situation to not lose the benefit of surprise. The time sufficed to realize that Snape hadn't exaggerated when he said there would be at least a dozen Death Eaters. Tonks was pretty sure there were even more than 12 of them.

Fortunately, the factor of surprise advantaged the considerable small group of order and DA fighters. They managed to stun 3 or 4 of them before their enemies had time to reach for their wands. But then their luck turned.

It didn't take the remaining Death Eaters long to get over the initial surprise and fight the invaders back with all their force.

Kingsley evaded a killing curse of Bellatrix narrowly.

Charlie was nearly hit by a curse that stroke a cupboard instead and caused it to burst. Huge splitters flew all around the room and hurt several people. A short glance in his direction showed Tonks that Charlie's face was covered in blood, but she didn't have time to estimate how severe his injuries were, because a Death Eater she recognized as Selwyn shot a curse at her. She jumped to the side and yelled: "Stupefy!" but Selwyn managed to avoid her curse.

"You betrayed us!" He accused Snape, who had just entered the room through a side door, together with another man Tonks didn't recognize.

"He's right, you're the one who told them about this place! I've always known that you are a bloody traitor!" The man next to Snape pointed his wand at him and yelled a curse, but Snape was prepared and reacted with a shield charm.

"Too bad that nobody believed you the one time you were right, Yaxley."

Tonks managed to knock Selwyn out with a stunning curse and looked quickly around to see which of her friends needed her help most at the moment.

She heard Ginny scream in agony and saw her lying on the floor, Lucius Malfoy standing above her, torturing her with Cruciatus curses. Tonks was about to come to her help when she saw that Harry had gotten rid of his duel partner, too and was already attacking Malfoy.

She scanned the room again: Moody was in a hard fight with Antonin Dolohov. Both were bearing the bloody traces of their fight and it was already obvious that Moody would have several new scars at the end of this day, but he seemed to be in control of the situation for now.

Molly was doing a surprisingly good job at avoiding Rodolphus Lestranges attacks by firing stunning and shielding curses at him.

Luna surprised her even more. The usually dreamy and unearthly girl had just thrown Augustus Rookwood against a wall using a Reductor curse.

Fred and George were fighting side by side with Mcnair and Mulciber, shielding each other when the other one was in trouble.

Bill was fighting with Thorfinn Rowle, sending some curses Tonks hadn't even heard of at him. She made a mental note to ask him what exactly a curse-breaker does, in case they both survived this fight.

She spotted Fleur fighting with Avery and felt her stomach clench with worry, because she had seen him fighting with Charlie when she had last checked. A quick scan of the room showed that Charlie was nowhere in sight.

Before she had time to find out about Charlie's whereabouts she heard Harry and Ron - who was firing stunning spells at Crabbe Sr. - yell out Hermione's name simultaneously. Tonks turned around and saw the girl's lifeless form lying on the ground. In all this chaos no one had seen if she had been hit by Nott's killing curse or by a misled stunning spell. Tonks ran towards her, desperately hoping that Hermione was alive.

Before she had reached her she was distracted by a scream of pain. She turned around and saw Snape lying on the ground with blood pouring out of numerous gashes.

"It's time you swallow a bit of your own medicine!" Yaxley stated contently, addressing the helpless Snape.

That was enough to make Tonks realize which curse the Death Eater had used. She had heard about Sectumsempra during her Auror education. With a heavy heart Tonks turned away from Hermione. If she was just stunned she could wait for help a little longer. If she wasn't, there was nothing Tonks could do for her anymore, but Snape would bleed to death if she didn't stop the bleeding now.

Fortunately, Yaxley with still basking in his triumph, so she could get rid of him with a stunning spell he didn't even see coming. Tonks hurried of to perform the counter spell on her former teacher. She managed to stop the bleeding, but she couldn't do anything to give him back all the blood he had already lost. Snape was left lying in a puddle of his own blood, barely conscious. He needed a healer as soon as possible.

Tonks looked up at Harry who was now kneeling besides Hermione. Ginny had taken over Malfoy again and Harry had hurried to check on Hermione.

He had just reached out to check her vitals, when suddenly two people apparated in the middle of the room.

The first one was Fenrir Greyback, the cruel werewolf who had bitten and cursed Remus. The moon hadn't risen yet, so he was still in his human form.

The other man was Voldemort himself.

Harry rose to his feed and pointed his wand at Voldemort. He didn't react like the teenage boy who wondered if the girl he loved was still alive, but like the warrior who did what he had to do if he wanted to survive.

Tonks stood up as well and met Greyback, ready to fight him.

"I heard you like werewolves. Too bad that your one will have to visit your grave if he wants to see you again," he told her with a wolfish grin.

"If one of us will die tonight, it's you, Greyback!" She hissed and shot a stunning spell at him, which he managed to avoid.

"You want to play a little longer? Why not? Let's play a few more minutes, then I'll get the special pleasure to kill you in my wolves form. Poor Remus. There won't be much left of you for him to burry when I'm done with you."

Tonks sent several more curses at Greyback, but he managed to shield or avoid each one. He wasn't just strong, but quick, too. Tonks could see from the corner of her eye that the moon had nearly risen and she started to feel her fear rise as well. Greyback was an equal opened as a wizard, but she knew she didn't have a chance to beat him on her own after he had transformed.

Greyback shot a killing curse at her and Tonks had to throw herself on the floor to avoid that one. When she fell, her wand fell to the ground as well and Tonks was sure she would be dead before she was able to grab it again.

But instead of another _"Arvada Kadavra" _she heard an animalistic growl and when she looked up she saw a huge wolf hovering above her.

Tonks reached for her wand and tried another stunning curse in a last desperate attempt to fight. The wolf ducked and the curse missed him. The scaring animal closed the gap between them; he was nearly near enough to bite her. Just then Tonks heard another wolf's growl, but it didn't come from Greyback. Both Tonks and Greyback turned towards the door, where another wolf stood, fletching his teeth.

Before Tonks had realized what was happening, Greyback was by the door, attacking the other werewolf.

Greyback hit him several times with his paws, trying to get a hold of his opponent's neck for the death bite. But the other werewolf, of whom Tonks knew exactly who it was although she had never seen him in his wolf's form, was determined. He scratched and bit Greyback, fighting for his life.

The animals' fight relocated itself from the burst doorframe of the crowded room to the open space outside. Tonks followed Remus and Greyback out of the house, desperate to save Remus.

But when she had paced the large room and stepped outside, the wolves where far enough away that she could only make out a bundle of fur and the sound of angry growls.

Tonks had raised her wand, but didn't dare to use it, afraid she would hit the wrong wolf. There was nothing left for her to do than stand there and watch the two wolves fight in the distance. She had never felt more helpless.

After what seemed like an eternity the sounds stopped. She could make out both animals lying on the ground. Stepping closer, she saw that one of them was lying there completely lifeless, probably dead. The other one had raised his head and apparently tried to get to his feet, whining in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tonks ran to the two wolves, desperately needing to know if Remus was still alive.

She was still too far away to see the wolves clearly when she was stopped by a man apparating next to her. She raised her wand, but let it down quickly when she recognized Charlie. He was holding Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem in the hand. He took the Basilisk's tooth he had brought to destroy the Horcrux out of his cloak. At the same moment two other figures appeared and immediately started to send curses at Charlie. She recognized the first one as her aunt Bellatrix, but didn't know the other one.

"Hold them up!" Charlie called.

Tonks did her best to fight both men at the same time, sending curses at the first and trying to escape the hexes of the second. She needed to buy Charlie enough time to destroy the Diadem.

Tonks ducked to escape the curse the first Death Eater was sending at her and used a shielding charm to avoid Bellatrix' curse. Meanwhile, Charlie was fighting to hold the Horcrux which had started tossing in his hands, trying to steady it long enough to stab it.

Tonks managed to stun the unknown Death Eater, but this time she didn't manage to escape the Cruciatus Curse Bellatrix sent at her. She fell to the ground, screaming in unbearable pain.

"It's time to clean my family's genealogy from an eyesore. Get ready to die _were bitch_!" Bellatrix raised her wand again and Tonks last coherent thought was that the face of her detested aunt would be the last thing she would see.

"Avada K..." Before Bellatrix could finish the spell she was attacked by an angry growling wolf. The wolf threw her to the ground and then forced the wand out of her hand by biting her arm. She started kicking and punching the wolf, but she didn't have a chance against the angry were wolf. Bellatrix screamed in agony when the animal violently scratched and bit every inch of skin it could reach. After only a few seconds her once attractive face was reduced to a bleeding mess. Tonks watched the wolf sunk its teeth in her throat, biting until she didn't move anymore.

The wolf let go of the dead Bellatrix and limped over to her. The werewolf was bigger than an average wolf and with Bellatrix blood around his mouth he looked even more dangerous. But Tonks wasn't afraid. She was now near enough to the animal to look into his eyes and she saw the recognition in the wolf's gaze. Remus had obviously taken the Wolves Bane potion before he had transformed, he wasn't a threat to her.

Tonks reached out to caress the wounded animal.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She took a closer look at the wolf and noticed several nasty looking wounds. "Lie down and let me look at your injuries, " she demanded.

The wolf shook its head and looked in Charlie's direction, signaling Tonks to focus on the fight now. His treatment could wait.

Tonks sighed, but she knew Remus was right.

"Wait here, I'll be back as soon as I can," she told him and walked over to Charlie, seeing he had won the fight against the Diadem and destroyed it.

"Only one left," he commented. "We need to find out where that snake is and fast."

Tonks nodded and followed Charlie back inside.

The tide had turned since they had left. Most of the Death Eaters were lying on the ground, either knocked out or dead. The only people who were still fighting were Harry and Voldemort. A kind of cage of light had built around them and their wands were joined by a magical band. There was a light ball where the two curses had met, which the fighters were balancing between them, each of them trying to push it towards the other. It looked like a strange reversed kind of tug of war.

Everybody else was standing around the cage, watching intently. Tonks noticed relieved that Hermione was on her feet again.

"The Horcrux is gone, Harry!" Charlie told him. The information seemed to distract Voldemort, because the ball of light came dangerously close to his body, but he soon regained his composure and fought back.

"I still have Nagini and none of you knows where she is!" announced Voldemort and this time it was Harry who seemed to lose his confidence for a moment.

"Snape does!" Moody stated. "We have to wake him up."

"He is too weak, Alastor, being woken up magically could be the last straw," Tonks objected.

"This is a risk we have to take. We don't have the time to get Veritaserum and force the information out of one of the Death Eaters."

Tonks knew he was right. They had to find the last Horcrux before Harry's was on the end of his robe. She rushed over to Snape, pointed her wand at him and said "Renervate!"

Snape moaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes.

"Snape, we need to know where Nagini is," Tonks told him urgently.

Snape opened his mouth to speak, but she could see that it was very difficult for him to form words.

"Malfoy Manor," he said with great effort. "Only one guard left. Pettigrew." When he had said the last word Snape's eyes closed again and his body went limp. Tonks checked his vitals. He was gone.

"Ron, Hermione, Luna, the twins, and Tonks come with me. The rest stays here in case he tries to escape."

They nodded, not really wanting to think about that case, because if Voldemort got the opportunity to escape it would probably mean that Harry was dead.

They apparated to Malfoy Manor and Moody decided that they should split up. He searched the ground floor, the twins took the cellar, Tonks and Hermione went to the first floor and Ron and Luna searched the attic.

When Hermione opened the second door she felt a sharp pain at her ankle and realized that Nagini had bitten her. She must have been right at the door. Tonks reacted quickly and knocked the animal out with a stunning spell.

"We've got her!" Tonks shouted and a minute later the other teams had joined them. "The snake has bitten Hermione!" Tonks stated alarmed.

"Don't worry," Moody said. "The venom is not deathly. If the wound inflames she'll get a fever, but nothing a healer couldn't handle. Let's hurry, we have to get back."

"What about Pettigrew?" Tonks asked.

"I found and stunned him. We'll collect him later," Mad-Eye replied.

Bill took out the Basilisk's tooth and stabbed the stunned snake. After that the group hurried to apparate back and tell Harry about Nagini's death.

They found the fighters in the same position they had been in before their departure. Harry was visibly exhausted, sweat was running down his face, his hand was shaking and the light ball came dangerously close to his body.

"Harry, she's dead!" Ron shouted as soon as they were back.

Voldemort was alarmed by this news and Harry took the opportunity to send the combined curses closer to him.

"You can do this, Harry! I know you can!" Hermione encouraged him.

Hearing her encouragement seemed to give Harry the strength to pull all his powers together and force Voldemort's own deathly curse back at him. The curse hit him and for a moment all the spectators could see was a blinding light. When they could see clearly again they saw Harry and Voldemort both lying on the floor. Voldemort way lying at the floor motionless, obviously dead. Harry had collapsed on the floor, having spent all his strength.

Moody knelt down next to Voldemort to confirm that this time he was in fact dead. Everybody else hurried over to Harry, but Hermione was the fastest. She knelt down next to him and threw her arms around Harry in a firm hug, unable to say anything.

Tonks' mind was elsewhere though. Of course she was relieved that Voldemort was gone and Harry was alright, but she couldn't relax before she had seen Remus and made sure he was going to be alright. She spotted him - still in his wolf form - lying in a corner of the room and her heart skipped a beat when she saw that his eyes were closed and he didn't move. She ran over to him and knelt down next to him, touching his head. To her relief he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Everything is going to be alright, Remus. We'll get Madam Pomfrey to look at you."

Molly, who noticed Tonks worried expression, took the initiative and insisted on getting everybody who was injured to St. Mungo immediately.

Moody and Charlie, whose faces were swollen and bloody, both muttered something about mere scratches and having had worse, but Molly would have none of it.

Hermione was going to receive the antidote for the snake's bite to prevent the wound from inflaming. After having heard about the bite Harry insisted to come with them, although Moody told him that Nagini's venom wasn't deathly. Harry had already lost too many people close to him though and he showed a tendency for over-reactions if he heard the name of a friend and venom in the same sentence. So he would accompany his friends, along with Molly who wanted to make sure that Charlie actually agreed to be treated.

Ron offered to get Madame Pomfrey so she could look after Remus, because everybody doubted that they would treat a transformed werewolf in St. Mungo.

Kingsley was going to give his report to the ministry while Bill would take Snape's body to Hogwarts and bring McGonagall the news. Fred and George were left with the most pleasant jobs: They were going to organize the celebration party.

Tonks looked at Ron: „Thank you for getting Madame Pomfrey. I really don't want to leave Remus right now. Will you bring her to my flat? I've got a feeling that Grimmaulds place won't be a very calm place tonight," she said with a glance at the twins and scribbled her address on a piece of parchment for Ron.

Ron nodded: "No problem."

Tonks gently took Remus in her arms and apparated to her small but cozy flat. She levitated him to her bed and sat down next to him, stroking his fur tenderly while they waited for Madame Pomfrey. Half an hour later she heard a knock on the door and quickly answered it.

"Poppy, I'm so glad you're here," Tonks greeted the Healer.

"I came as fast as I could. Where is Remus?" She asked.

Tonks led Madame Pomfrey to her bedroom and watched worriedly when she began her examination.

"Don't worry; he's going to be alright. The injuries look worse than they are. He, James and Sirius often came to me with worse when they were still at school."

Tonks smiled with relief. The healer cleaned Lupin's wounds and murmured a spell. When Tonks looked at Remus again the wounds looked like they were a few days old. The bleeding had stopped and the skin had started to heal.

"I will leave you some ointment. Treat the wounds with it for the next few days. Here is a potion Remus shall take when he has transformed back. Remus has lost quite much blood and the potion will help him regrow blood cells and regain his strength. And make sure he eats and drinks enough and rests a few days," Madame Pomfrey instructed.

Tonks smiled at her. "I will, I'll chain him to the bed and feed him myself if necessary."

After the healer had left Tonks gently treated Remus' wounds with the ointment and covered him with a blanket afterwards. Then she lay down next to him, not bothering to change into night clothes. She hugged the sleeping wolf and soon fell asleep with the soothing knowledge that she would wake up next to the man she loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tonks was woken up by the early morning sunshine illuminating her bedroom. She yawned and stretched a little. When she moved she could feel a naked male body next to her. Tonks smiled when her drowsy mind processed the information that Remus Lupin was in fact lying in her bed. Tonks opened her eyes and shifted so she was lying on her side, propped up on her elbow, watching Lupin sleep. She didn't know how long she had been watching him when he started stirring and slowly opened his eyes. He looked a little confused when he saw her lying next to him, but then he seemed to remember last night and how he had come to Tonks' flat.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Tonks asked.

„Alright, considering the circumstances."

After a moment of awkward silence Lupin asked: "You don't happen to have male clothes here?"

She hadn't thought about that. How stupid of her! Wolves usually didn't wear clothes, of course Remus had removed his clothes before he had transformed.

"No, I wasn't expecting an overnight visitor," she teased, "I can quickly apparate to your flat and get you some things after I took a shower."

"Thank you."

Tonks quickly showered and dressed in the bathroom before she apparated to Remus' flat to bring him some clothes. In less than thirty minutes she was sitting at her coffee table, waiting for Remus to return from the bathroom. They had a lot to talk about and this time she wouldn't allow him to take the easy way out.

After a few minutes Remus came from the bathroom fully dressed. He sat down at the table in front of Tonks. After another moment of uncomfortable silence Remus decided it was time to talk.

"Dora, I'm sorry that I left you like I did the other night. I wasn't ready to look into your face and tell you that we don't have a future. Not after I held you in my arms."

"Stop it, Remus!" Tonks exclaimed angrily. "I can't hear it anymore! You will never know if we can have a future together if you don't try. I'm willing to take the risk, why aren't you? I saw you fighting, Remus, I know you're not a coward. So why are you so damned afraid this time?"

"Because it's not only my life that is at risk. I don't want to ruin your life by chaining you to me, Dora. You saw what I am yesterday. You saw me kill Bellatrix Lestrange in cold blood! Once a month, I'm an animal and even with the Wolves Bane potion I can't suppress my predatory instincts completely. I'm dangerous."

Tonks shook her head in frustration. Speaking to Remus was like talking to a wall!

"Yes, Remus, I saw you yesterday and I didn't see a monster. I saw you first attacking Greyback and then Bellatrix when they were threatening me. You killed them to save me. And when you think that the rage you felt when you fought Bellatrix and the satisfaction you felt when you killed her makes you a monster, then I am one, too. I wanted to kill her for what she did to Sirius and I was pleased to see her die. She got what she deserved. It doesn't make you a monster that you felt like that, but it makes you a very special man that you feel bad about it."

"I didn't feel bad about it when I was a werewolf. That's what I'm talking about. In full moon nights and in the nights before, I'm not the man you love and admire. My actions are based on instinct, not on what I think it's right. I don't have control about myself during these days," he tried to explain.

"So, a few days each month you put your extremely high morals aside and act on your feelings and instincts? I think I can live with that."

"You make it sound so easy, Dora, but it isn't."

"Yes, it is, if you just allow yourself to see it like that. I can stay with you during full moon nights; we saw yesterday that you wouldn't hurt me. I can make your potion for you; I've always been very good at potions. And I don't have a problem with you acting differently before full moon nights. I don't regret what happened between us. In fact, I happen to like your more … carnal behaviour," she told him with a grin.

"But I do regret the way I acted this night. I didn't treat you like you deserve. I should have been gentler, more patient and more considerate. I'm sure this wasn't like you expected your first time," Lupin argued.

"It's okay, Remus, it really is. I didn't expect my first time to be perfect. And I did enjoy it. The pain wasn't that bad and I did enjoy seeing how much you enjoyed it. I did enjoy the knowledge that I have this effect on you. The only thing I regret is that we stopped too soon. I loved falling asleep in your arms and I wished I had woken up in your arms, too."

"I'm sorry," was all he said, but Tonks could tell that Remus was sincere.

"It doesn't help to hear that again and again. If you are really sorry, then stop hurting me again and again. I know you, Remus. I saw the best and the worst of you and I want it all. I want you, with all consequences this decision will have. I don't care what people will say. Everybody I care about likes you and everybody else is not worth worrying about. I saw the dangerous side of you and it didn't disgust me. I don't care about your lack of money, I have my own and I wouldn't want to depend on a man to support me anyway. And I don't care about your age either. I won't become happy with a man of my age, because I love _you_. I always have and I always will. So it's either being with you or staying alone for the rest of my life."

Remus didn't know what to say anymore, so he just took Tonks in his arms and gave her a long, passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away Tonks grinned. She decided for a nonverbal reply, too and took Remus' hand, pulling him to the bedroom. She gave him a seductive smile and pulled her shirt over her head before lying down on the bed. Remus opened his mouth to say something, but Tonks stopped him.

"Don't you dare to ask me if I'm sure."

Remus smiled. She knew him too well. He sat down next to her and took Tonks in his arms again, caressing her naked back. He decided to show her that he hadn't changed his mind and took off her bra.

"I think you're overdressed," Tonks said.

Tonks gently pulled Remus' shirt of, being careful not to hurt him. Then she started placing butterfly kisses all over his scratched chest.

Remus closed his eyes and finally allowed himself to get lost in the tenderness of the woman he loved.

When she was done kissing his chest, Remus pulled Tonks in his arms again and kissed her thoroughly and neatly massaged her breasts at the same time. Tonks moaned against his lips and started rubbing herself against his crotch.

His pants were becoming uncomfortable tight, so he reluctantly stopped the kiss to lose the offending garment. Once this task was completed, Remus left a tail of kisses on Tonks' neck, breasts and stomach, before pulling her pants and underwear down.

Lupin started placing a trail of kisses all over her body, giving her beautiful breasts special attention, before wandering lower. He placed gentle kisses on her inner thighs and Tonks moaned out loud. "Remus, please," she moaned and it was all the encouragement he needed.

He gave his girlfriend a lingering kiss on the lips before he thrust into her gently. This time, the lovers took their time, continuing to kiss and caress each other during their lovemaking, until they both reached their peak nearly simultaneously.

Feeling exhausted, but blissfully sated, Remus rolled on his back and pulled his young lover into a tight embrace, knowing he didn't want to let her go ever again.


End file.
